Ojos de diosa
by fairy of sky
Summary: Spoilers del manga. Han pasado varios años desde que Rukia se marchó. Ichigo ha continuado con su vida, pero entonces llega ella. El dolor, la distancia, el rencor y el olvido están presentes en sus ojos oscuros. ¿Pueden, quizás, brillar también de amor?


**Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Increíble.

Ichigo estaba allí, caído en el suelo y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Parpadeó un par de veces e incluso pensó que estaba soñando. Aquello que había llegado a ver tan lejano e inverosímil, que había comenzado a preguntarse si tal vez no había sido un largo sueño, o quizás demasiado corto, se desmoronaba y desmentía en su interior.

Allí estaba la prueba, la respuesta. La confirmación.

Él fue Shinigami, y conoció a multitud de personas extrañas con poderes (iguales por cierto, que el suyo y el de su padre). Luchó, se hizo más fuerte e incluso estuvo cerca de la muerte (muerto de hecho, probablemente). Y se encontró con la persona que cambió su vida radicalmente. La persona que le hizo deselvoverse en un ambiente exclusivo, que salvó la vida de los suyos. Y él se lo devolvió.

Incluso podía afirmar que le había cambiado la vida un par de veces. La primera cuando apareció, de repente, y le otorgó la oportunidad de ayudar a su familia. Y la segunda cuando desapareció su rastro, se esfumó como si jamás hubiese existido. Dudó hasta de lo ocurrido. Y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Rukia se erguía ante él con orgullo. Le miraba con aquella expresión desafiante, totalmente seria y reprochadora. La verdad es que, durante aquellos años no es que hubiese cambiado mucho. Aunque él tampoco en realidad. Sin embargo, a sus ojos sí que se veía distinta. Tenía el pelo más largo, y sus rasgos parecian más adultos. Aunque aquello no era exactamente a lo que se refería. Era simplemente, que aquellos años habían hecho que se le antojase distante, lejana. Casi como una desconocida.

Recordó que estaba en el suelo —hubiese sido romántico que se tratase de la sorpresa, pero no, era del golpe que Rukia nada más aparecer le había dado en la mejilla—. Se levantó lentamente mientras se acariciaba la adolorida mejilla y la miraba con reproche, de hecho, le devolvió el mismo.

—Hola a ti también—dijo ariscamente.

—¿Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo en todo este tiempo?—le preguntó enfadada.

Ichigo parpadeó perplejo. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?

—Ichigo, ¿a qué viene esa cara de sorpresa? Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

Guardó silencio, incitándola a continuar. Porque honestamente, no tenía ni idea.

—¡Oh vamos!—Rukia subió el tono de voz. —¡Hace al menos tres meses que has recuperado los poderes, y ni te has dignado a ponerte en contacto con nosotros!

Rukia parecía ofendida de verdad. Ichigo intentó decirle algo, como que no se sentía preparado para hacer nada. No sabía si debía volver a ser Shinigami, si aquello merecía siquiera la pena. Tenía miles de dudas que surcaban su mente. ¿Ahora qué? Eran lejanos los días en los que su vida estaba al borde del abismo a cada momento, y ahora se sentía cómodo con su situación.

Era difícil de explicar. Tenía demasiado miedo a intentarlo. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Era acaso correcto ir para rechazar la oferta? ¿No sería demasiado tarde para aceptarla? Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su mundo, al "real". Tanto que no podía imaginarse volver a alejarse de él, y ni siquiera se trataba de que fuese feliz. Simplemente…

Rukia se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Él se tumbó en la cama, y se dispuso a acostarse. Estaba seguro de que había ido a por el pijama de Yuzu y un par de mantas para ponerlas en el armario. Cerró los ojos y meditó sobre aquello. Querría haberle dicho algo, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía palabras para explicarse. O para excusarse.

Poco después vio a Rukia entrar ya vestida y meterse en el armario. Sonrió amargamente cuando escuchó el ruido que hizo cuando cerró con un golpe. Definitivamente, aquella no era una de sus discusiones de antes, que se solucionaban con cualquier broma o el paso del tiempo. Estaba prácticamente seguro de que resultaría imposible hacer las paces con ella sin una disculpa. Y que no sería lo mismo.

Se dio la vuelta e intentó dormirse de una vez. Llevaría al menos dos horas revolviéndose en las sábanas sin pegar ojo. Y fue en ese preciso instante que la escuchó.

Ichigo se levantó bruscamente y abrió el armario. Sin duda, aquello había sido un sollozo. Y Rukia no sollozaba. Rukia_ no lloraba._

Ya, claro.

Cuando vio las fugaces lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas se dio cuenta de su error. Rukia lo miraba aterrorizada. Lo miraba como si hubiese descubierto el peor de sus secretos. Y fue tarde cuando verificó que, de hecho, de eso se trataba.

Tras el lapsus en el cual ambos cruzaron miradas incrédulas, Rukia se quitó rápidamente el surco que las lágrimas habían marcado en su piel y afloró su carácter, intentando huir de lo ya inevitable.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¡Cierra el maldito armario, intento dormir!

—¿Estás bien?— fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Ella bufó angustiada. Era evidente que no estaba bien, pero al fin y al cabo Ichigo no era de las personas más ávidas del planeta.

—¡Claro que estoy bien! Sin tener en cuenta, por supuesto, que te has olvidado de nosotros gracias a esta maravillosa vida que ahora te entretiene. Supongo que debe ser muy interesante. Estudiar, comer, dormir. Una y otra vez.

Sus palabras salieron a rápidamente, sin que ella pudiese controlarlas. Casi podía ver fluir el veneno en ellas cuando las decía, inevitablemente.

—¡Y qué cojones quieres que te diga! —explotó él finalmente. —¿Esperabas que después de estos años todo fuese como antes? ¿Que ahora fuese Shinigami, y todos tan contentos? ¡He seguido con mi vida, Rukia, no podía hacer otra cosa! ¡No podía pasarme años esperando por algo que quizás nunca iba a ocurrir!

—¿Qué fuimos para ti Ichigo? O mejor, ¿qué somos?

De pronto, parecía serena, de manera que aquello le dolió mucho más. Leyó en los ojos de Rukia, que se le clavaron como espinas, el rencor tan profundo que le guardaba. Aquel rencor que sólo nace de las heridas de quien realmente se ama. Porque Ichigo no es que tuviese mucha experiencia en el amor, pero al menos no era tan ingenuo como antes. Podía sentír el amor que Rukia tenía hacia él.

Tras una última mirada cargada de ira, se dio la vuelta. También vio claro que ella hacía cuanto podía para herirle, y desde luego lo estaba consiguiendo con creces. La agarró por el hombro para que no se girase.

—¡Suéltame!—gritó mientras intentaba zafarse con fuerza.

Ichigo obedeció. Sin embargo, entró como pudo al armario y la obligó a sentarse y pegarse a las paredes de éste, intentando guardar las pocas distancias que mantenían en aquel pequeño espacio. Ella extendió las manos y las posó en su pecho, empujándole.

—¡Vete! ¡Vete! —no paraba de gritar.

Varios de sus chillidos se cortaron. Rukia estaba intentando alejarlo de su lado más vulnerable. Aquel miedo que tenía no era más que por sus propios sentimientos. Tenía pánico a lo que pudiese pasar, porque no creía estar preparada para afrontarlos. Y él lo sabía.

Por eso, agarró las manos de Rukia que seguían sobre su pecho. Ésta alzó la cara nerviosa y le miró. Quería salir de allí. Escapar. Se acercó un poco más a ella. Sus cuerpos prácticamente estaban pegados, y podía escuchar los latidos acelerados del corazón de Rukia.

—¿De verdad crees que no habéis sido nada para mí? —susurró. —¿De verdad crees que no me has importado? ¿Que no me importas? —preguntó con voz ronca.

A Rukia le brillaron los ojos. Y después un par de lágrimas se le escaparon. Por fin se había rendido. Por fin había dejado de luchar contra lo que ya ni ella misma podía controlar. Y entonces vino la calma. Incluso se invirtieron los papeles. Se sintió más idiota que nunca.

—Lo siento—admitió al fin. —Ichigo, es que te he echado de menos y cada vez que pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí, cuando veía que pasaban los días y tú seguías igual que siempre, que seguías tu vida como si…como si no hubiésemos estado nunca en ella... Me dolía —hizo una pausa para escoger las palabras. —Sé que no está bien, pero quería verte triste. Quería creer que seguíamos en tus recuerdos.

—Yo también —confesó.

Ichigo le secó las lágrimas. Cuando se vio reflejado en aquellos ojos que por primera vez se veían tan sinceros, tuvo la respuesta. No sobre si debía o no ser Shinigami. Ni sobre qué hacer con su vida. Supo que la había echado de menos. Que nunca jamás en su vida se había sentido de aquella manera con nadie. Que la amaba.

Y que quería besarla.

Aún encerrando su cara en sus manos, acercó lentamente el rostro. Vio cómo Rukia cerraba los ojos y esperaba que la besase, y grabó aquella imagen en su mente. Después, concluyó el momento de espera y pegó sus labios a los de ella. Debería de haber sido suave, puesto que la situación era dulce e inesperada. Pero el beso fue desenfrenado, ansioso.

Habían estado esperando tanto por aquello.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron con cierta complicidad. Rukia incluso rió suavemente al ver que Ichigo era tan inexperto como había pensado. Aunque escuchó nerviosismo en aquella risa.

Había llegado el momento, y lo único que supo es que se dejaría llevar.

Decidió comenzar por lo más sencillo: desvestirse.

Su ropa se deslizó sobre su piel al menor tacto de su mano. Si esta estaba hecha de las más finas sedas, su piel era, con diferencia, mucho más suave.

Ichigo acarició su cara, lentamente, pero con dulzura, pasando un dedo por los labios entreabiertos de ellas, notando un suave hilo de aire fruto de su respiración.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacía, se acercó a ella, clavando la vista en aquellos ojos penetrantes, que se iban entrecerrando a medida que los labios se acercaban.

La besó, al principio con cariño, después con pasión, tal y como habían hecho antes. Pero ya no era la misma escena.

El armario era demasiado angosto como para tener libertad de movimiento, pero Ichigo se las ingenió para poder tumbarla con el beso.

Eso ya no era una conversación, ni una riña, ni nada. Era la expresión de un sentimiento mutuo en su estado más puro. La esencia de la vida.

Poco a poco y sin pensar, fueron quitándose lo que quedaba de ropa hasta quedar, jadeantes y desnudos, uno frente al otro.

La expresión de sus caras no expresaba nada que no fuera incredulidad. Miraban a los ojos del otro, en parte porque no se veían con valor para mirar a partes más íntimas y mucho más interesantes.

Y, en parte, porque era la mirada que habían estado esperando ver desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Como en cualquiera de estos casos, fruto de la falta de experiencia, volvió a besarla por el mero hecho de ganar tiempo, y, entre las piernas de ella, se movió hasta que las diversas piezas de aquel complicadísimo puzzle para él encajaran.

Era extraño. Cálido y muy, muy extraño. Una vez en ese punto, no sabía muy bien que hacer, y más por miedo que por otra cosa, cerró los ojos para no ver la cara de ella.

Volvió a llevar a cabo el mismo movimiento, unas pocas veces. Era placentero, o lo sería si no estuviera más preocupado por llevar a cabo el ritual de manera correcta que por el mero hecho de estar haciendo lo que hacía.

El primer jadeo de ella terminó de crear la magia, e Ichigo perdió parte de su miedo, así que se atrevió a mirar.

Casi se desalentó al ver que ella tenía los ojos cerrados, pero la manera con la que se mordía el labio indicaba que por ahora estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Continuó.

Desde luego, si el sexo fuera una sinfonía, Ichigo sería como un pianista que tocara a cabezazos. No tenía ningún sentido del ritmo y sus embestidas eran descoordinadas e imprecisas.

Pero bueno, la primera vez es la primera vez. Le pasa a cualquier hombre que se precie.

Qué demonios, a ella parecía gustarle. No podía rendirse ahora.

Rukia le clavó las uñas en la espalda, causando en Ichigo una pequeña dosis de dolor y un enorme espasmo completamente irracional de placer.

Aumentó el ritmo (si se le podía llamar así) y la fuerza de cada embestida.

Y por fin empezó a experimentarlo. La magia del ritual. Aquella sensación que hace que no exista nada, ni nadie, en el mundo. Sólo ella. Sólo la piel aterciopelada, el olor de su pelo, el sabor de sus labios. Cerró los ojos ya no por miedo, si no por placer. No solo el placer que deriva del acto sexual, si no el placer de fundirse, de formar un solo ente, con aquella mujer, la mujer a la que amaba, aquella diosa de ojos oscuros.

Sus respiraciones era el único ruido que podía oír, aunque el balanceo del armario se pudiera escuchar al final de la calle.

Y al final, una sensación que no había experimentado antes. Un momento que sólo podría describirse como locura, en el que el ritmo y el ritual eran una jodida mierda que no le importaban a nadie. El momento en el que el mundo, las respiraciones, y todo, hasta casi la diosa de ojos oscuros, desaparecían fundiéndose todo en una especie de nirvana, que sólo duró unos segundos, para luego derrumbarse sobre su cuerpo, llevando unas leves acometidas causadas tanto por la costumbre al movimiento, como por la búsqueda de unos últimos momentos de placer, como por la sensación de no querer separarse de ella. Nunca.

Y, tras unas suaves inspiraciones y expiraciones dignas del más fiero corredor de maratón, ambos se quedaron allí, tumbados, con el cuerpo empapado en sudor, sin pensar en nada. En nada en absoluto.

Simplemente, en lo perfecto del momento, el único momento que importaba en todos los años de sus vidas.

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por leer. Este One-Shot no me pertenece únicamente a mí, sino que tuve la gran ayuda de Shavul, en el foro en el cual nació el fic. Porque su nacimiento es curioso, dado que la pareja no me gusta nada y lo hice al "perder" una apuesta. Igualmente espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.**


End file.
